Kiss the Girl
by streco
Summary: MxF I hate the word Fax. Max and Fang are watching the fireworks on the Fourth of July. The Voice has an idea, but Max isn't sure if she agrees with it. Fang does, though. Cute and fluffy Fang POV. ONESHOT.


1**_KISS THE GIRL_**

**A/N: Personally, I hate this song when it's sung by Ashley Tisdale. It sucks, she can't sing, the only person who could really sing in that entire show was Lucas Gabreel or however you spell his name. I think Zac and Vanessa were mediocre. Ashley's and Corbin's voices were both fake.**

**Anyway. Me and my stupid rambles. Uhm, my nephew's little girlfriend person was blaring this song at his house the other day and it inspired me. It's originally from the Little Mermaid I guess? HOPE YA LIKE IT.**

The star-stained sky was spitting shooting stars out like sunflower seeds as Max and I sat side by side on the top of a huge hill near our camp. We could see the entire town below us begin to shut down as we lay on our backs and trace constellations with our pupils; mine blue as the ocean and Max's brown like chocolate.

The kids were asleep tonight: we had already gone and seen the 4th of July fireworks in town. At first, they were terrified at the loud noises, but when they got to see the beautiful colors they smiles and enjoyed it. Iggy still hated it. "It's too loud, worse than New York. This time I can't hear _or _tell which is an attack and which isn't."

Max was oddly quiet tonight, taking in breaths through her mouth and blowing them out through her nose like she usually did when she was talking to the Voice. By this expression I could tell that she didn't like what it was saying and she was frankly embarrassed. She nudged her head slightly toward me without noticing. _About me?_

"Max?" I asked, turning my head so I was facing her. She had mimicked my position: her hands were clasped behind her head and she used them as a pillow. She seemed to snap back into reality and turned her head to face _me._

"Yeah?"

_There you see her, _

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

"Just making sure you were awake. Talking to the Voice?" I asked, blowing a piece of grass off my nose. She laughed at my actions and sighed. That stupid Voice always gave her problems, and I hated it, but if it was talking about me I was curious.

"Yeah," she replied, tearing grass from the ground and throwing it up like confetti. The fireworks at the bottom of the hill were about to start, as I heard, and they were going to be shooting right above where we could see. "It's being stupid." She sighed again and rolled over so she was on her stomach.

"Come on, don't lay down like that, you're not going to see the fireworks," I started to try to roll her over but I ended up tickling her stomach. I might have forgotten to mention (or she might have) that she's one of the most ticklish person I've met. Not even Nudge or Angel are as ticklish as she is.

She squeaked and rolled over on her back. "Okay, okay. Just don't tickle me!" Then she started staring at the sky without actually looking again, another sign the Voice was talking some bullshit to her. I groaned and sat up, moving my hand back and forth over her sight.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_And there's one way to ask her._

_Don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Don't listen to that idiot," I encouraged, tickling her again, "Ignore it tonight. Just—come on, watch the fireworks with me. Please? We always listen to the Voice. Forget about it tonight. If it talks to you just tell it go screw itself."

She sat up and stood tall on top of the hill, looking down at the city. Then, she sat down and wrapped her hands around her knees. I joined her. "What's wrong? Is it being annoying again? Headache? If you try to saw out the freaking chip again I'm going to kill you myself."

She smiled slightly but then blushed and turned away. _Oh, God. _I felt my own cheeks ignite and I tried to cool them down. _She's thinking about me. The Voice is talking about me and saying how she should make the first move or something. I know it._

"The Voice is talking about me, isn't it," I said gently, not turning my head to look at her. She turned to look at me, her eyes almost glassed over with tears. _Why is she crying? Is the Voice going to kill me or something? _

"You know me too well," she sounded disappointed in a playful way. "Yes, in fact, it is. And I bet you know exactly what about, too."

_Sha-la-la-la-la, oh, my, my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la ain't that sad_

_Ain't it too bad, _

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la, oh, my, my_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

"Yep," I replied, wishing I had something with me that could distract me. But there was only grass and fireworks waiting to begin. We were quiet for a long, long time. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable.

Out of the corner my eye, I snuck a look at her and saw her having an ongoing battle with the Vioce. She was muttering under her breath and starting to get frustrated. Finally, she spoke at a normal tone, "Leave me alone!" And punched her arm where the chip was.

"Don't you wish it had an off button?" She nodded furiously and continued to poke her arm. It was pretty pathetic: I could tell her what it felt like just by her own reactions. I could imagine what a brain explosion was; the scientists at the School would shove things into my skull all the time and hit me off the head with hammers.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time would be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

"So," I began, looking her way and hoping she wouldn't look back, "Just to make sure we're both on the same page, wanna clarify what the Voice is exactly talking about? I have a ballpark idea—okay, never mind. I just want to know what it's saying."

She looked at me quizzically, like I was going crazy or something. "No, you really don't, actually. It's ridiculous and childish and annoying and makes no sense at all." She was rambling, which meant the exact opposite of what she was saying. She was all for what the Voice was saying. She was in SuperDenial.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh? Well, so isn't the fact that we have _wings_ and I've come to accept that and deal with it. If you tell me maybe it won't seem as childish to speak it." Now I was teasing her, making her tell me as I peeled off denial inch by inch.

_Sha-la-la-la-la don't be scared_

_You gotta be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how you_

_Wanna kiss the girl_

"You're evil, you know that, right?" She asked, grinning and hucking a grass ball at my face. My mouth turned into an 'O'.

"You did _not_ just do that, did you?" I asked seriously, practically uprooting a square foot of grass and rolling it into a ball. I threw it at her and it bounced off, rebounding into my hand. "You're going down, Ride."

"You too, um... Fnick." she spat, but her stuttering made her start laughing. I started too, and pretty soon, we were rolling around in grass, laughing at absolutely nothing. Laughing at laughter. It felt so good, too.

Finally we stopped, and we were on the ground, face to face. Her breath smelled like Orbit gum. Her hair looked like she had just washed it. Her face looked as beautiful as it always did, her brown eyes piercing my dark blue ones. "So what were we laughing at?" I asked, and she started giggling.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, oh, my, my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la oh, my, my_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

"So you gonna tell me what the Voice said?" I asked, fingering a lock of her dirty blond hair. She smiled and then sighed. "I know, I never give up, you should know that by now. You've only lived with me for what, fourteen years out of... fourteen?"

"The Voice said that me and you should finally get together because 'People need to grow up and have kids and continue the cycle' and blah blah blah and it won't leave me alone because it thinks you like me and I like you—which I _do_, but I don't need to hear it from some kind of internal monologue—and all of this other stuff and how much I love you and how much you love me and now I'm starting to ramble like Nudge so I think I'll shut up."

I grinned from ear to ear and took her face into my hands. "So the Voice thinks we're perfect for eachother, huh?"

"Well, not exac—"

Leaning in, I pressed my lips against hers, crushing any air that had been in between them. For a moment she was absolutely shocked, but she loosened up and wrapped her hands around my neck. I put mine around her waist and continued to kiss her. Finally, we drew apart, because unfortunately, even mutant freaks need air.

"Funny," I said, caressing her face, "me and the Voice must think alike."

_Sha-la-la-la-la float along_

_And listen to this song_

_It's saying, kiss the girl,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la music play,_

_Music say you've gotta kiss the girl._

**A/N: Ha, internal monologue. Hehe.**

**Hope you liked it. :) I like how it came out.**


End file.
